Dream of the Sleepless Witch
Dream of the Sleepless Witch is a Raid Event scheduled to start on September 2, 2018 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on September 8, 2018 at 8:00 PM (PST). It is the fifty ninth episode of the Dark Stigma story and thirtieth in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at September 4, 2018 from 8:00 PM to 8:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * Event UR ticket as Half-time Reward. * Genius Dragons and Power Potion (Bound) removed from the first 250 Half-time Reward ranks. * 4th card reward replaced with a 24-PWR UR Ticket. * 3rd card reward up to rank 1200. * UR removed from the Boss Reward Chest. * 1%, 3%, 5% and 10% Libby UR Ticket as Individual Ranking Reward down to rank 1,200. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Rosaldi, Sleeping Beauty (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Dozing Germina (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Entrancing Volnesia (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Assuring Hand Manuage (UR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Prologue After successfully navigating a precipitous mountain pass and gazing over the castle city in the distance, you were able to enjoy a moment of relief. It was fleeting, however, as you felt the ground start to shake beneath your feet. The tremors were only strong enough to set small pebbles into motion at first, but they rapidly swelled in strength. "What now? An earthquake or somethin'?" Salvador raised his voice in concern as everyone hurried down the slope. Even a moment's pause would mean the risk of being crushed by a tumbling boulder. Quick glances towards the rampart-ensconced city at the foot revealed all was not well there, either. Above the castle was a small black figure; Elimval discerned with her keen eyesight it was a witch. "She's releasing an enormous amount of magic. It would be safe to assume she's even the cause of the shaking." A barkeep of the town in which you found lodging before crossing the mountains had told you the castle held the ruler of Meliott. Long ago, it had been tormented by a powerful succubus, but since her capture some centuries prior, it had experienced no other disasters. Its wise rulers maintained neutrality in all wars and governed with fairness. Therefore, it was all the more surprising to see it under attack. As you neared the rampart gates, they suddenly opened to release a flood of its citizens that scattered in all directions. All of their faces were pale with fear. Salvador managed to catch one of them to ask for information. "Hey, what's all this about with the quakes and stuff? Does the flyin' witch have anything to do with that old succubus or whatever?" The frightened man spoke not a word, but shook his head before spiriting off. "At least he gave us some kind of answer, but it'd be nice if we could find someone with actual guts around here." "The flying witch as you called her is Ernice the Insomniac." You looked around for the source of the sudden voice and saw a single woman standing amongst the crowd. Although her back was facing you, her utter motionlessness gave the impression of great fortitude. "I'm Germina, one of the soldiers in Meliott's army. What's left of it, anyway." You approached her from the side to see she was glaring intently at Ernice. Without turning to look at you, she continued to speak. "Travelers, I sense you hold formidable talents. Please lend them to me so I can save this country. I must force that witch to sleep so Princess Rosaldi can awaken." Upon mention of the princess, the ghost of a beautiful woman appeared over Germina's shoulder. Rather, it was not a ghost, but its pale form resembled one. Perhaps it was a guardian spirit, but further ponderance was interrupted by Elimval. "Hero, look... Not at the ghost, but the book Germina's holding. It has 'Nightmare Grimoire' written on the spine. Do you think that it has something to do with...?" Epilogue Ernice scowled at the castle beneath her, embedded in the chaotic state of Meliott. All who had abetted her rampage were no more. Her underlings and even Agastoni lay amongst the rubble, fallen to the Hero's forces. The Lightholders had retreated when the tremors overpowered their nerve. None of it mattered anymore; it would not be much longer before the towers fell and the witch's revenge was complete. Meanwhile, you were inside the crumbling structure, looking for the body of Princess Rosaldi. Although Germina had extracted the soul, the loss of her physical form would leave her as a wandering spirit. Each time you passed by a window, you looked up at the flying Ernice. The anger that had consumed her was palpable from a considerable distance. Her hatred for the king that betrayed her affections and the instability caused by her choice to maintain her curse over the princess instead of sleep seemed to have no bound. The quakes that rocked the land were the manifestation of her irrepressible rage, frustration, and grief. "If we can force the witch to sleep, the princess will awaken..." As Elimval whispered Germina's words to herself, Salvador retorted with irritation. "Yeah, but how are we supposed to do that if we can't even get close to her?" "Th-that wasn't a question, Salvador! I was just thinking... Germina, if Princess Rosaldi won't awaken until Ernice goes to sleep, what if we somehow managed to wake her up anyway?" "I imagine that would redirect the curse at the caster and put her to sleep." "So there is a chance! But how do we wake the princess then? Is there a potion or something we could give her?" Germina had already opened the Nightmare Grimoire, furiously flipped through the pages, and brought her finger over a passage. "It says here that Volnesia was gifted in the arts of both hypnosis and awakening." Indeed, the legendary succubus wielded both powers to toy with the people's senses and enslave them. Germina's finger moved to an illustration on the opposite page of Volnesia with an enticing smile, underneath which was a lengthy incantation. "This is the only spell of awakening written in here. It says it must be recited while the spellbound victim is kissed by one bearing a noble heart. Unfortunately, without a corporeal set of lips, I doubt we can take advantage of it. We should focus on Ernice instead." Germina's explanation was followed by a conspicuous cough from Elimval. Her cheeks were oddly flushed. "Actually, seeing how there isn't much time, maybe we should try waking up the princess, just a little differently..." The elf maiden then averted her eyes as her entire face reddened. "Could you transfer the princess' soul into me? Then... Hero, memorize that incantation and..." ...... Princess Rosaldi gazed over her ruined dominion with tears in her eyes. However, rather than wail in despair, she spoke with royal dignity. "I still have my people, and I mean to protect and support them. Together, we will overcome this tragedy and maintain hope for the future until time has healed these wounds." The princess had awoken after you kissed Elimval containing her spirit. In that very moment, Ernice closed her eyelids and drifted down from her lofty position. The curse's reprise had forced her into a deep slumber, and she was then locked away within the castle's dungeon. "I wonder if she's also trapped in an endless nightmare." Elimval whispered her thoughts in a low, pitiful whisper. You shared her empathy. If she had been seized by the same curse that affected Rosaldi, then it was beyond any doubt. However, the look upon her face was surprisingly peaceful. No matter how torturous the dream, she was finally able to forget the trauma that drove her to revenge, or so you hoped. Chapters/Quests Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking Half-Time Final Rankings Raid Boss Repels Guild Ranking Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon Category:Dream of the Sleepless Witch